Barley is one of the oldest cultured plants. It may be the first cereal domesticated, cultivated in the Middle East, around 7000 BC. Traces of barley are found in the Neolithic period. Barley was considered sacred by ancient Greeks. The ancient Egyptians believed that barley was cultivated by the goddess, Isis.